


Compromise

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin knew that falling in love with someone would ultimately thrust them into the public eye, due to her status.</p><p>Rhajat's not sure how to handle her new position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Something's different about Rhajat.

She's been forcing smiles in the company of those she despises. She's been polite to all the stuck-up, interfering nobles who questioned whether she was fit to be Corrin's fiancée. She even managed to choke down a good 3/4ths of Hinoka's disgusting beef stew and left a compliment afterwards, despite her watering eyes. Corrin loves her fiancée more than life itself. She also knows the difference between a genuine smile from her love and one that has hidden daggers in it.

She's seen a lot of the latter, recently.

Both Rhajat and herself prefer times like this; alone in their tree house reading books or simply cuddling in bed. Rhajat is the type who only needs the ones she truly loves and no one else. She steals a glance at said woman across the room, happily reading a new spell book.

"You don't have to be someone other than yourself, love"

Rhajat looks up from her book, a glint of weariness in her eyes as she straightens up in her favorite chair.

"What exactly are you saying?" she asks nonchalantly, chewing on her fingernail.

"I noticed you've been putting in an effort to be more...er..." Corrin falters, trying to figure out the best way to word her thoughts.

"...Palatable?" Rhajat offers, looking uncomfortable.

"Um, yes... is there something that sparked this change? You know I love you just the way you are."

A cute blush settles on Rhajat's pale cheeks, but she keeps her serious disposition as she crosses her arms.

"...I don't usually care about the opinions of people who don't care about me."

"I know that, but I can't help but feel like something's bothering you" Corrin presses, watching the raven-haired woman squirm where she sits.

"...You know me too well" Rhajat sighed, closing her book in defeat and turning her attention to the dragon princess.

"Last week, I had decided to bathe in the Hot Springs after battle. I thought I would be alone, but there was a group of women already in there..."

Rhajat tilts her chin up, angry defiance in her eyes. Corrin gets a sick, swooping feeling in her stomach.

"They were gossiping. About how they couldn't believe 'lovely Lady Corrin' was in love with an awful witch like me!" Rhajat spat out, anger and hurt clearly in her voice.

"They figured I had you under some sort of spell, because there was 'no way you would ever love someone like me'..."

Corrin curses under her breath, feeling furious.

"You know that's not true!" she says with passion, crossing the room and enveloping the younger woman in a firm hug.

She feels Rhajat bury her head into her shoulder and she runs her hand through the other's long hair lovingly, watching the other slump into her embrace.

"I know it's not true, but they have a reason to wonder. I thought maybe if I acted more like someone who was worthy of a princess-"

"You are worthy. You know why? Because the person I love is the only 'worthy' person for me~" Corrin reassures her, pressing a kiss to the mage's forehead.

Rhajat sighs in relief, slowly melting into the other's embrace.

"Still... you've sacrificed a lot for me. So I want to do the same... even if it's little by little, I want to become the kind of person who deserves to stand by your side" she mutters, resting her head against the other's chest.

"Whatever you feel is best, my love. I'm not against putting on a more agreeable façade around those pigheaded members of the court, but you can always act yourself around me" Corrin says, smiling at the look of relief on the younger woman's face.

"That being said, Hinoka WAS really excited when you finished her stew"

"Gods, don't expect a repeat of that any time soon. I nearly threw up at the table" Rhajat replied, smirking at Corrin's laughter.

 

* * *

 

A week later at an important dinner, Rhajat curtsies with impeccable grace to the Hoshidan Minister of Produce and proclaims what an honour it is to meet him.

The minute he leaves, she denounces him to be a 'gelatinous oaf' and Corrin has to hide her snorts of laughter in her soup.

She loves all the different sides of her mage, but she _does_ has a soft spot for the snarky one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the worst writer's block as of late, so I made myself do a quick drabble to get back into it! I hope you enjoyed and my other stories that are on hold are getting new chapters soon. I'm sorry for the wait.
> 
> Thanks for your support, as always. :)


End file.
